Boats come in many different configurations and include a number of different arrangements for seating. More specifically, boats having an open cockpit often include as part of the arrangement within the cockpit a number of seats and/or platforms to allow sitting, and/or standing on such platforms for fishing purposes.
One particular type of configuration involves a raised support, for example, located towards the stern within the cockpit of a boat on which a person can stand to allow easier fishing. Such platforms are often convertible by the addition of cushions which can be snapped on to the platform through the use of, for example, snap fasteners. A problem with such a seat is that it presents a complicated arrangement for which a backrest for the seat can also be added. Typically such backrest arrangements involve a removable backrest which is held in position through engagement with posts extending downward from the backrest through openings on the platform.
While allowing conversion from a standing platform to a seat, such arrangements are complicated and involve multiple parts which must be removed and stowed, for example, when it is desired to use the platform as a fishing platform, the cushion must be unsnapped and the backrest removed and stored in some other storage area of the boat.
In accordance with the invention, the disadvantages of the prior art are avoided by providing a jump seat assembly which can be converted between a standing platform configuration and a seat with great ease, and without requiring removal and storage of components making up the arrangement of the seat and platform.